


warmth

by virgonoir



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst (?), Fluff, M/M, Markbum, Soft!Jaebum, University AU, assertive!mark, bmark, laps lock, these tags are lame sorry hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgonoir/pseuds/virgonoir
Summary: jb likes mark.  mark likes jb.  jb thinks avoidance is a good idea.  mark thinks jb hates him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uh ....... i haven't written in so long so this is just a lil something,,, i know,, kind of a lame first impression but hey, hope u enjoy :p

it wasn’t some ordinary feeling.  it was definitely different.  jaebum placed his hand on his heart, feeling it beat, feeling the rhythm. _lub, dub, lub dub_.  the room felt too cold, it was lacking the warmth him and mark would feel while they’re together.  jaebum hated the feeling of the absence of mark.  jaebum also hated the feeling of hating the absence of mark.

 

“i didn’t ask for this shit,” he whispers, staring intensely at his white sheets. “it’s all his fault.  he wanted me to fall for him.”  jaebum tells himself, trying to distract himself from the unavoidable.

 

jaebum knew from the start that if he were to distance himself from mark it’ll make things worse and it definitely has.  every second he was avoiding mark tore him apart.  he missed him.  mark was missing from him.

 

he lays himself down and reaches to his right to turn the lamp off.  the digital clock they share reads, 12:45 AM.  jaebum huffs and turns to his left, closing his eyes in hopes of whatever feelings he has for mark to fade the next day.  suddenly, his phone vibrates on this wooden bedside drawer.  he quickly reaches behind him and grabs it.  he presses the home button, the sudden light slightly blinds him.

 

**_marcus twain_ **

 

_Sorry for coming back to the dorm so late. Had group study with Jinyoung and Youngjae._

 

he quickly types, _It’s alright, lol._ _You don’t have to tell me why._ he presses send and places his phone back on the drawer.

 

→

 

mark stares at his phone screen, curiosity fills his eyes.   _Did he_ really _have to reply that way?_ mark locks his phone and places it in the front pocket of his backpack.

 

“is everything okay?” jinyoung asks, closing his laptop.  he felt the shift in mark’s demeanor right away.

 

“uh, y-yeah,” mark stutters, shaking his head.  wanting to get rid of the thoughts flooding his mind. “don’t worry about it. it’s nothing.”

 

“is it jaebum hyung?” youngjae chirps in. “this has been going on for while now… like him being quite distant from you.”

 

mark told, or rather, tells the younger ones everything, from first meeting jaebum to now. they know how much mark likes jaebum. they can feel the admiration mark has for jaebum from a mile away.  they don’t even have to ask why their hyung is exceptionally happy because they know it’s always because of jaebum. recently though, they’ve noticed it’s been different. the two boys knew it wasn’t the same between mark and jaebum. mark would come to class drained, he would just drag himself into class, no motivation at all.  every time they would ask if anything was wrong mark would just shut them down, telling them it was nothing.

 

“don’t worry about it, you two.”  mark flashes a smile to his dongsaengs. “it’s nothing, i promise.” he shuts them out again. at this point the two younger boys were beginning to grow used it. yes, it still bothered them but what can they really do?

 

the study room falls silent of voices.  the shuffling of pencil pouches, books and note books being placed into a backpack were the only sounds that filled the room.  mark was eager to leave, he knew he had to confront jaebum about this.  he didn’t care about the time, he didn’t care that he had a final at eight in the morning, all he needed at this very moment was closure. he needed to know what was going through jaebum’s head.

 

“i’m going to get going. i need my sleep.” mark slings his backpack on his shoulders and stands up from his seat, quickly going towards the door. “good night, see the both of you tomorrow.” He opens the door and waves back at the younger ones.

 

→

 

jaebum has lost count of the amount of times he has tossed and turned on his small twin bed. the thought of him liking a man has him bothered to the bone. it’s not like he had anything against it, he just never thought he would ever have these types of feelings toward a man. he didn’t know how to even react. was he overthinking it? was all this work on avoiding mark useless? maybe he was just missing his roommate? it has to be nothing serious. if anything, it’s mark’s fault, right? i mean, mark is so charming… his smile can cure anything --

 

the rattling of the door knob shocks jaebum.  he quickly act’s like he is asleep, although mark knows jaebum has been awake since he texted him back earlier. the door shuts softly, it’s so quiet to the point where the only thing they hear is the latch falling into place.  mark’s heart is so close to bursting out of his chest.  he can feel every single beat of his heart intensify as he gets closer to his bed which is only a few feet away from jaebum’s.  he set his backpack at the foot of his bed and hops onto his bed.  darkness surrounding the two immature men.

 

“i know you’re awake, jaebum.” mark says, breaking the silence. jaebum slowly feels the coldness turn into warmth. who knew someone’s voice could affect jaebum in an extraordinary way. “i also know you’re trying to avoid me.”

 

jaebum’s eyes shoot open. _fuck, he knows._ jaebum thinks, the voice in his head louder than his very own breathing.

 

“did i do anything wrong?” mark’s voice changes in tone. worry and curiosity leaking from his soft voice. “just tell me because i don’t want to ruin the friendship we have.”

 

“you already fucked it up,” jaebum speaks up, not changing his position to look at mark.

 

mark’s heart truly feels like his heart is going to rip his chest open and make its way on to the floor.  jaebum’s sudden words had his stomach aching in pain.  

“we were doing fine until recently.” jaebum says, his voice slightly trembling.

 

“i honestly don’t remember doing anything wrong,” mark says, standing up from his bed, moving slightly closer to jaebum’s bed. mark reaches for their lamp and turns it on. “please tell me.” mark pleads looking at jaebum with watering eyes.

 

“are you fucking blind?” jaebum sits up, removing his blanket quickly. “you can’t be serious, hyung.” he scoffs, still avoiding mark’s gaze. jaebum knows that if he were to look at mark, he’ll turn into shambles, each one of his limbs falling out of place.

 

“what the hell do you mean? turn to me and look me in the eyes.” mark stands up abruptly from his bed, his hands ball into fists. the tears that formed immediately dried up.

 

jaebum slowly turns his head to look at an angered mark. his eyes start to water, hot tears pool up at his tear ducts. he tries his best to not let them leave his sockets but he fails.

 

mark calms down, instantly feeling he reacted too irrationally towards the younger. he quickly goes by jaebum’s side, cradling his head with his arms and pressing him into his chest. “woah, what did i do?” he, too, finally feels the warmth between them.  he’s been lacking this warmth for almost two weeks.  he truly missed jaebum.

 

“hyung…” jaebum softly sobs into mark’s chest. “i don’t want to feel this way anymore. it’s ruining me.  i-it’s too much.”

 

mark’s heart seizes. he looks at the top of jaebum’s head, confused as ever. “what are you saying?”

 

jaebum hesitates. he loves this, he loves being this close to mark. he loves they way he can hear mark’s heart beat.  he loves how comfortable he feels in mark’s arms. he doesn’t want mark to ever let go.

 

 _that has to mean he likes me back. jaebum likes me back!_  mark’s stomach doesn’t seem to stop flipping. _maybe this is why he has been avoiding me! it has to be this way._

 

“i-i” jaebum chokes. he knew that if he were to admit it, it’ll ruin their friendship. _what if he doesn’t like me back?_ jaebum’s self conscience is fighting with his heart at this point.

  
“i-i like you too.”


End file.
